


Power

by deep_dark_dangerous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Kissing, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_dark_dangerous/pseuds/deep_dark_dangerous
Summary: On a mission Tony is deaged to seventeen. He's not thrilled. Bucky and Steve however like the new body and are determined to enjoy it.





	Power

"This sucks. What the fuck kind of power is age regression! I mean come on! I don't want to be seventeen again! I didn't even want to be seventeen when I was seventeen. Fucking hell!" Steve heard Tony shout and they see him throw one of his vases against the wall and watch it shatter.

"Tony what the hell," Bucky says having just come back from their mission with Steve. 

"I got turned into a teen!" Tony shouts bottom lip jutting out and all Steve wants to do is sink his teeth into it. 

"And they left your alone?" Steve says as he and Bucky circle the teen eyeing all that soft flesh ripe for the taking.

"Thor and Strange went to Asgard and Wizard School to look for a cure. Bruce freaked out and said he couldn't risk being deaged so he took off to fucks nowhere. Nat and Clint are debriefing this mission before heading straight to that mission in the Savage Lands. Rhodey is at some military conference and Pepper is in Tokyo," Tony says not seeming to pay much mind to the two men circling men. 

"Good," Bucky says meeting Steve's eye over Tony's head.

"How is that good?" Tony snaps and yelps as strong arms wrap around him from behind pinning his arms to his side and Steve presses against his front.

"Because it gives a chance to play with this sweet little body," Bucky purrs in Tony's ear as Steve starts tearing at Tony's shirt.

"Get off me!" Tony shouts as his pants follow his shirt on to the bedroom floor. Leaving him in his boxers.

"Oh come on Tony. We know you like it. Look your nipples are hard," Steve says pinching one between his fingers and Tony cries out and his cock twitches in the air, beginning to fill with blood.

"Go fuck yourself!" Tony snaps kicking his feet but can't get them under him as Bucky lifts him up off the ground and Steve settles between Tony's legs.

"Got you're a mouthy little Twink," Bucky says and presses his mouth over Tony's pulse.

"Get away from me!" Tony snaps and starts wiggling and then gasps when the movement brushes his cock against Steve's abs.

"Calm down Doll. Shhhh. We're going to make you feel good. Waddaya says Stevie? Think an orgasm will calm him down?" Bucky asks and Steve nods and wraps his hand around Tony's cock and begins stroking him slowly. Tony's teeth sink into his lip and soft noises fall from his lips.

"Were you a virgin at this age Doll?" Bucky asks and his metal hand toys with Tony's nipples.

"Yes," Tony whimpers hips trembling a little. Chest heaving as he pants for breath as Steve speeds up his strokes.

"Hmmm," Bucky says and twists one nipple while pinching the other nipple and Tony mewls out and his cock explodes in Steve's hand and he slumps bonelessly in Bucky's arms.

"You were right. One orgasm and the poor boy is out for the count," Bucky says with a grin and he plucks at Tony's nipples until they are nice and tender.

"Stop," Tony whimpers trying to push the hands away from his chest but his are still trapped in Bucky's arms.

"No. Now how do we do this Stevie? I don't feel much like waiting my turn and you don't want sloppy seconds," Bucky says.

"You could fuck his cute little mouth," Steve says pinching the lips between his fingers before letting go.

"Put your dick near my mouth and I'll bite it off!" Tony snarls and Steve chuckles and Bucky tilts him up so his hole is exposed to Steve's searching cock.

"Fine then. We'll just have to share and use this hole together. Nothing like a little double penetration to break in a virgin," Bucky says and Tony's head shoots up, eyes wide with fear.

"Wait. I can't even do that when I'm my normal self," Tony whimpers as Bucky frees his cock to rub at Tony's hole alongside Steve's.

"There's always a first time for everything," Bucky says and reaches into the couch cushions and pulls out a bottle of lube and begins slathering both of their cocks in it before working some into Tony's hole.

"Do you want us to stretch you first? Open you up a little so it won't hurt?" Bucky purrs nuzzling against Tony's ear. 

"Please. Don't want to hurt," Tony says eyes shut tears in his eyes and lower lip trembling.

"Ask us Doll," Bucky says pinching the nipples again and Tony cries out arching.

"Please Bucky, please Steve. Can you open me up," Tony asks softly and Bucky smiles and opens him up to four fingers before Steve adds a fifth and sixth finger stretching the teen out and by the time he's loose enough for them Tony is twitching and hard again. Gasping and panting and trying to fight them away.

"Okay, you ready for our cocks Doll?" Bucky asks and Tony shakes his head and yells as both super soldiers push into his hole and his body twitches and jerks and his eyes roll up into his head as he cums again when the heads of their cocks press into his prostate.

Bucky and Steve fuck into and out of him and Tony sobs as they fuck him open. 

"That's it Doll. Clench down on our cocks," Bucky says and spanks Tony's ass making him clench up.

Steve shouts as he cums into Tony and Bucky is a second behind. When they pull out Steve watches as the cum drips down his thighs and they drop him in his feet.

"Y...you won't get away with this. I'll tell Thor," Tony says softly.

"Oh but Doll, if we have to leave then we will just take you with us. Now unless you want to spend a whole lotta time with us where no one can help you and the only people you will see would be Stevie and I," Bucky says and Tony shudders.

"Do you want that?" Steve asks.

"No," he whimpers.

"Then what are you gonna do Doll?"

"Not tell anyone," Tony says and Steve smiles and presses a kiss to one of his cheeks before he and Bucky leave the room to the soundtrack of Tony's sobbing.


End file.
